Grito espectral
} |info = * Chroma unleashes a continuous stream of elemental energy in a cone 4 / 5 / 6.5 / 10 meters long that inflicts 100 / 125 / 150 / 200 , , , or damage per second with a 40% / 45% / 50% / 60% status chance. **Damage per second is affected by Fuerza de habilidades, while the status chance is not. **Damage bypasses obstacles in the environment and does not decrease with distance. **Damage type is based on Chroma's current elemental alignment which is determined by Chroma's energy color: ** status effect deals 50% of Spectral Scream's base damage per tick over 7 ticks in 6''' seconds. Ignited enemies will also panic and flail around for a brief period. ** status effect chains '''50% of Spectral Scream's base damage to surrounding enemies in a small area of effect. Shocked enemies will also be briefly stunned. ** status effect deals 50% of Spectral Scream's base damage per tick over 9 ticks in 8''' seconds. Toxin damage bypasses escudos and is able to directly affect health. Multiple instances of the Toxin DoT stack on the same target for increased damage over time. ** status effect reduces a target's movement speed and fire/attack rate by '''50% over a duration of 6''' seconds. **Cone length is affected by Rango de habilidades. **The relationship between cone length and Power Range is nonlinear. *Spectral Scream drains '''3 energy per second and will remain active as long as Chroma has energy. Spectral Scream will end if Chroma runs out of energy or if deactivated by pressing the ability key again (default ). **Activation energy cost is affected by Eficiencia de habilidades, and the channeling energy cost is affected by Eficiencia de habilidades and Duración de habilidades. **Chroma cannot gain energy from Restaurador de energía de escuadróns or Sifón de energía for the duration of the ability. However, Chroma can still replenish energy using orbes de energía, Ira, Vampiro de energía, and while in the Grieta due to Limbo's powers. *Movement speed is heavily decreased whilst this ability is active, and all maniobras excluding ledge grabbing, rolling, and backflipping cannot be done. *The AoE cone is directed from the point of the animation as opposed to toward the crosshair. This means that diving rolls will divert the aim. *The attack can only be aimed within 90 degrees to each side and 45 degrees above or below Chroma. *Chroma cannot use any weapons or other powers in this state. *Chroma is immune to Eximus energy drains, as well as knockdowns and other forms of crowd control while Spectral Scream is active. *A visual effect lingers after the cone of damage, dependent on element. |augment = |tips = * This ability can come in handy when used as a form of Crowd Control and can both be used as a damage ability, or with Heat or Electricity elemental damage creating a continuous crowd control stun. * This ability can be used to resist knockdowns, making it useable for walking through corpus laser doors or shockwaves caused by MOA or death orbs. * Rolling can be used to counteract the movement speed reduction and cover a large area in a short period of time. * Having a Limbo with a high duration build on your team can be very useful, as Spectral Scream will be able to damage all enemies even while Chroma is in the rift. With a build with maximum efficiency, this will also cause Spectral Scream to cost no energy to use, while actually gaining energy at a minute rate. | max = Maximización es una forma de especialización: los mods pueden ser mezclados para dar lugar a valores que varían entre los límites de gama alta listados aquí. Haga clic en cualquier enlace de maximización para aprender cómo construirla. *Maximizar la duración de habilidades reduce el coste de canalización a 0.98 de energía por segundo. **Reduce la longitud del cono a 6.98 metros. *Maximizar la eficiencia de habilidades reduce el coste de activación a 2.5 de energía y el coste de canalización a 0.75 de energía por segundo. **No tiene efectos negativos en esta habilidad. *Maximizar el rango de habilidades aumenta la longitud del cono a 14.09 metros. **Reduce el daño a 80 por segundo. *Maximizar la fuerza de habilidades aumenta el daño a 824 por segundo. **Sin conversión de energía y poder ascendente, aumenta el daño a 674 por segundo. **Aumenta el coste de activación a 15.5 de energía y el coste de canalización a 6.41 de energía por segundo. |bugs = }} Véase También * Chroma en:Spectral Scream Categoría:Chroma